


Ворох проблем и одна птица

by MaryB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryB/pseuds/MaryB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда берешь к себе в дом птицу, нужно быть начеку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ворох проблем и одна птица

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Крэк. В этом тексте Шерлок – сова. Не совсем обычная, но сова. Нет, это не волшебный мир, это просто АУ. Моффат и Гэтисс поиграли с каноном, а я поиграла с каноном Моффата и Гэтисса. Благодарности: Йел за бетинг и любовь к текстам. Всем, кто поддерживал меня, даже не зная, что я пишу этот текст.

– Заведите себе друга, Джон, – посоветовала бывшему военному врачу Элла, его психотерапевт.  
– В смысле?  
– Друга, – она что-то быстро записала в блокнот, который покоился у нее на коленях. Джон Уотсон различил только «не ассоциирует». – Я имею ввиду какое-нибудь животное.  
– Животное? – Джон сдвинул брови.  
– Питомца. Собаку, например, – предложила Элла, вертя ручку между указательным и средним пальцем. – Кошку, возможно. Кого угодно.  
– Зачем? – Джон явно не понимал, к чему она клонит и уже жалел, что вообще послушался совета сестры – Гарриэт – и записался на прием.  
– Могу я быть с вами откровенна, Джон? – Элла чуть подалась вперед.  
– Да, разумеется.  
– У вас проблемы с доверием. В течение всего нашего сеанса, который длился целый час, вы не рассказали практически ничего, что касалось бы вашей личной жизни, – она вздохнула. – Конечно, это вполне нормально, учитывая то, что вам пришлось перенести…  
– Не надо, – оборвал ее Джон. – Я понял. Чтобы моя чертова нога перестала болеть, я должен завести питомца, так?  
– Не совсем, – попыталась возразить психотерапевт, но Джон уже поднимался из кресла. Он с силой вцеплялся в трость.  
– Отлично, – произнес он и, прихрамывая, направился к двери. – Я сделаю так, как вы посоветовали. Спасибо за сеанс.  
Когда за Джоном закрылась дверь, Элла несколько минут сидела, задумчиво глядя в окно, а затем безжалостно выдрала из блокнота те несколько страниц, которые успела записать о Джоне Уотсоне. Она была уверена, что больше этот человек не придет. И не ошиблась.

 

Сказать, что Джон Уотсон пребывал в депрессии, было бы не вполне правильно – скорее, он находился в том состоянии, которое мысленно окрестил «плевать на всех и все». Это звучало более… мужественно, что ли. С ним ничего не происходило. Абсолютно ничего. Люди торопились по утрам на работу – Джон никуда не торопился; люди назначали свидания и встречи – Джон сидел в своей дешевой съемной квартире на окраине Лондона и ничего никому не назначал. В его комнате на окнах были громадные тяжелые шторы болотного цвета, которые Джон старался не открывать, кровать, письменный стол (с пистолетом в верхнем ящике) и тумбочка.  
Иногда звонила Гарриэт и предлагала проветриться, на что Джон всегда отвечал отказом – выслушивать полуторачасовой монолог на тему «какая Клара на самом деле плохая» ему абсолютно не хотелось. Во всей их истории он был полностью на стороне Клары. Гарри снова начала пить после того, как ее с позором выгнали из университета, где она преподавала экономику, за оскорбление профессора, и вот уже полгода она искала себе подходящую работу, а вернее, не искала ее. Джон знал, что Гарри надевала деловой костюм только для того, чтобы Клара не злилась, а сама ехала в бар и заказывала неразбавленный виски. Потом, когда Клара забирала ее – мертвецки пьяную – на машине, Гарри жаловалась на то, что после собеседования ей отказали. Кларе совершенно необязательно было это делать, ведь они с Гарри находились в официальном разводе уже пять месяцев, но она приезжала раз за разом.  
Сам Джон Уотсон не был любителем выпить, и начинать ему совершенно не хотелось. Вместо этого он коротал вечера за прочтением самых нудных медицинских словарей и дрянных книг, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить боль, пульсирующую в ноге, и отключиться на ночь. Без снов. Помогало плохо, потому что после возвращения «на гражданку» Джона продолжали преследовать воспоминания о той перестрелке в Афганистане, о его ранении. И утром он снова просыпался в холодном поту; футболку и пижамные штаны можно было буквально выжимать. Поэтому, когда Гарриэт настояла на том, чтобы он сходил к ее знакомому психотерапевту, Джон уцепился за этот сеанс, как за соломинку. А там ему предложили лишь завести питомца – что за ужасный совет.  
Так думал Джон, заглядывая в список покупок, который он решил написать впервые в жизни. Синим маркером на листе с кроссвордом, выдранном из старой газеты. Приходилось экономить – военная пенсия в Лондоне была невелика, и Джон предпочитал покупать только самые нужные продукты в маленьком магазинчике недалеко от съемной квартиры.  
– Сыр и молоко, – бормотал Джон, направляясь в молочный отдел.  
Уотсон совершенно не любил посещать общественные места, особенно теперь, когда продавщицы снисходительно глядели на его трость и предлагали сделать непозволительно большую скидку, а покупатели уступали место, когда Джон толкал впереди себя большую тележку, а иногда даже пропускали первым в очереди.  
Обойдя молоденькую девушку с пакетом сока и коробкой печенья в руках, Джон подошел к огромному открытому холодильнику с молочными продуктами.  
– Сыр и молоко. Сыр и молоко.  
– Джон? Джон Уотсон? – кто-то окликнул его.  
Джон обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на полноватого мужчину в очках. В руках тот держал корзину, набитую, как показалось Джону, самыми высококалорийными продуктами: большая пачка чипсов, два шоколадных батончика, мороженое, курица гриль в фольге.  
– Да… – неуверенно проговорил Джон, быстро перебирая в голове всех знакомых, чтобы вспомнить человека, который определенно откуда-то знал его.  
– Майк. Майк Стэмфорд, – наконец, подсказал ему мужчина. – Мы учились вместе.  
– Майк, конечно, – Джон переложил трость в левую руку, а правой пожал протянутую ему ладонь. Теперь он вспомнил – они с Майком действительно вместе учились в Бартсе, были на одном факультете, но никогда особо не дружили.  
– Понимаю, располнел, – добродушно улыбнулся Майк и поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки.  
– Нет-нет, – попытался быть тактичным Джон.  
– Надо же, – восхищенно заявил Майк. – Не думал, что в огромном Лондоне два старых знакомых могут встретиться в продуктовом магазине. А ты почему в городе? Разве уже не служишь за границей? – Майк затронул тему, которую Джон совершенно не хотел обсуждать.  
– Уже нет, – Уотсон показал тростью на ногу.  
Майк, к облегчению Джона, все понял, поэтому быстро предложил:  
– Может, выпьем кофе? Тут есть небольшое кафе на углу. Конечно, когда закончим с покупками.  
– Пожалуй, – неожиданно для себя согласился Джон.  
Вскоре они уже пили свежесваренный кофе, расположившись за свободным столиком в открытом кафе. Большой пакет с продуктами Майка и в разы меньший пакет Джона стояли рядом с ножками стола.  
– А ты все еще в колледже? – поинтересовался Джон только лишь, чтобы заполнить неловкое молчание, которое обычно образовывалось между довольно посредственно знакомыми в прошлом людьми, которые случайно встретились в настоящем. Кофе был довольно мерзкий, но Джон все равно пил небольшими глотками, скорее жалея оставлять то, за что отдал небольшие, но все-таки деньги.  
– Да, преподаю. Учу и даже открываю таланты. Мы тоже когда-то такими были. Господи, я их ненавижу, – признался Майк, на что Джон улыбнулся. – А ты? Останешься в городе, пока не разберёшься с делами?  
– Я… Не знаю.  
Они немного помолчали, пока Майк не спросил, кашлянув:  
– А Гарри?  
– Что Гарри? – фыркнул Джон. Хотя они с Майком и не сильно дружили, все же тот знал о его сестре и об их отношениях, которые всегда были довольно натянутыми. – Она захотела, чтобы я сходил к психотерапевту.  
– Помогло? – поинтересовался Майк.  
– Как же! – Джон отвернулся и сделал глоток из чашки. – Она посоветовала мне завести себе друга – какое-нибудь животное.  
– Ну да, – Майк как-то странно улыбнулся и потер лоб. – Слушай, а ты бы не хотел попробовать? На самом деле?  
– Что? – Джон поперхнулся, чуть не выплеснув кофе себе на брюки, и рассмеялся. – Да, заведу себе кошечку и назову ее Китти, – но, увидев серьезное выражение лица Майка, резко прекратил смеяться. – Подожди, – он непонимающе сдвинул брови. – Ты серьезно?  
– Вполне, – Майк резко поставил чашку на блюдце, раздалось громкое «дзынь».  
– Я не понимаю.  
– М-м-м… – замялся Майк и отвел взгляд. – Сову, например?..  
Джон уставился на него с таким выражением лица, что тот резко покраснел и отодвинулся. Видимо, Майк увидел не только безграничное удивление Джона, а что-то еще, что напугало его.  
– Да, сову, – все-таки продолжил Майк. – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы завести себе сову?

 

Шерлок был довольно крупный – больше двадцати дюймов. Трехцветный, как определил для себя Джон.  
– Это – Шерлок, – расплываясь в улыбке, проговорил Майк, представляя сову Джону. Или наоборот?  
– Шерлок? – растерянно переспросил Джон.  
– Да, Шерлок. Это его так профессор Хантингтон назвал, – подтвердил Майк.  
Они находились в одной из лабораторий Бартса – Джон никогда прежде не бывал здесь, даже во время учебы. Она была уже явно не рабочая, потому что на полу стояло огромное количество коробок, подписанных черным маркером: «для Лидии», «на пробу», «хлам». Как сообщил Майк, сюда студенты относили всевозможные приборы, которые уже вышли из строя, черновые записи и книги, испорченные ими же.  
– Это для временного хранения, – пояснил Майк. – Что-то вроде склада.  
– Я вижу, – Джон оглядывал столы. – Только вот, – он провел пальцем по крышке одного из них, зацепив подставку микроскопа со сломанным окуляром и конденсором. – Пыли многовато для места, из которого регулярно что-то вывозят на помойку.  
– Да, – стушевался Майк. – Если честно, эта лаборатория долгое время была закрыта, и сюда даже никто не заходил. Я выпросил ключи от нее у миссис Харди. Для Шерлока. Понимаешь, я не могу взять его к себе…  
– Стоп, – перебил его Джон, поглядывая на Шерлока. – Расскажи, как он здесь оказался. Чей он?  
Майк подошел ближе к птице, сидевшей в клетке, которая лишь лениво приоткрыла глаза, оглядывая внезапных посетителей.  
– О, Шерлок принадлежал профессору Хантингтону – одному из лучших иммунологов штата, – с восторгом начал рассказывать Майк. – Он очень любил преподавать, студенты тоже с теплом относились к нему. Но три дня назад его не стало, – с горечью произнес Стэмфорд.  
– А сова?  
– Шерлока он два года назад купил у кого-то заводчика, видимо, тот был «не чист на руку», профессор предпочитал не распространяться на эту тему, – Майк снял очки и потер переносицу. – Но Шерлока он очень любил. Всегда рассказывал забавные истории, которые были с ним связаны.  
– Так почему он здесь? – все еще не мог понять Джон.  
– У профессора Хантингтона не было ближайших родственников. Он все-таки был уже далеко не молод. Только кузина, насколько я знаю, которая и организует похороны, но она и слышать не захотела о птице, когда я спросил ее о том, что мне делать с Шерлоком, – Майк глубоко вздохнул. – Поэтому я решил пока оставить его здесь. На время.  
– А что дальше?  
– Придется искать ему хозяев или сдавать в приют. Поэтому я и подумал, может, ты, – Майк запнулся, – ну, возьмешь его к себе.  
Джон обошел Майкла и встал прямо напротив Шерлока. Сова все так же сидела, не шевелясь. Джон легонько постучал пальцем по прутьям огромной деревянной клетки, но Шерлок никак не отреагировал. Казалось, его вообще мало заботило то, что Джон пытается обратить на себя его внимание.  
– Даже не знаю, – повернувшись к Майку, сказал Джон. – Я ведь никогда не держал птиц, тем более сов. Господи, да у меня и собака-то была в десять лет, щенок лабрадора – Джесси, а потом Гарри начала таскать ее за хвост и поливать из садового шланга, родителям пришлось вернуть щенка и еще ужасно долго извиняться.  
Как раз в этот момент телефон Джона «пикнул» в кармане, известив его о том, что пришло смс.  
– О, это как раз Гарри, – прокомментировал Джон, доставая сотовый из кармана и нажимая кнопку.  
Внезапно Шерлок полностью открыл глаза и ухнул. Громко и отчетливо.  
– Что это с ним? – спросил Джон, обращаясь к Майку.  
– Понятия не имею, – развел тот руками. – До этого целых два дня отказывался от еды и молчал.  
Шерлок тем временем слез с жердочки на дно клетки и подошел к тому краю, где стоял Джон.  
– Тебя… заинтересовал мой телефон? – спросил Джон у совы, чувствуя себя при этом полным идиотом, но, словно в подтверждение его догадки, Шерлок ухнул еще раз и потянулся клювом к черному лакированному аппарату через прутья клетки. – Он? – уже более уверенно задал Джон свой вопрос, нагнулся и поднес сотовый поближе к птице.  
– Странно, – задумчиво произнес Майк.  
– Что именно? – Джон повесил трость на левую руку и потер пальцами лоб. – То, что я разговариваю с совой, или то, что ему понравился телефон?  
– И то, и другое, – усмехнулся Майк. – Понимаешь, все-таки смерть профессора была для Шерлока неожиданностью, он привык к нему. А теперь новая обстановка и люди. Знаешь, к нему заходило несколько учеников, которые были любимчиками мистера Хантингтона и частенько видели Шерлока, но ни на одного из них он так не реагировал.  
– Действительно странно, – пробормотал Джон и снова повернулся к Шерлоку; тот крутил головой, пытаясь, казалось бы, рассмотреть мельчайшие детали аппарата. – Ты думаешь, ему будет лучше у меня?  
– Да, определенно, – кивнул Майк.  
– Хорошо, – Джон выпрямился в полный рост. – Моя домовладелица точно не разрешит держать сову, поэтому мне надо будет найти новую квартиру. Думаю, на это уйдет дня два. Я позвоню тебе, когда все решится.  
– Отлично, – Майк широко улыбнулся.  
– Только бы я об этом не пожалел, – прошептал Джон себе под нос, но тем же вечером он при свете маленькой настольной лампы сидел над газетой с объявлениями, подыскивая им с Шерлоком подходящую квартиру.

 

Домовладелица миссис Хадсон была женщиной с устоявшимися принципами – она не сдавала квартиры мужчинами с фашистскими наколками, девушкам, в больше походивших на пояс розовых мини-юбках, которые недвусмысленно намекали ей на то, чем они будут заниматься, а также людям, которые держали домашних животных. Она не была против последних, упаси Бог, просто была научена горьким опытом – в свое отсутствие жильцы обычно просили именно ее приглядеть за кошкой, собакой, были даже одни, которые держали небольшого крокодила. И все бы ничего, если бы кошка не расцарапала миссис Хадсон ногу, собака не сгрызла бы ножки ее любимого пианино, а крокодил… Даже страшно вспомнить.  
Так вот, миссис Хадсон не сдавала квартиры людям с домашними животными, но Джон Уотсон, который позвонил ей вчера, стал исключением. Видимо, мольба в его голосе заставила сердце домовладелицы смягчиться. К тому же Джон уверял, что Шерлок (какое необычное имя) не будет доставлять никаких проблем днем, а ночью Уотсон будет с ним заниматься.  
После недолгих разговоров об оплате, которую миссис Хадсон, уменьшила донельзя бывшему военному врачу, живущему на одну пенсию, квартира 221Б на Бейкер-стрит была практически сдана Джону и Шерлоку; оставались лишь некоторые формальности, которые они решили уладить в день переезда.  
Когда к дому подъехало такси, и из него вышел широкоплечий мужчина невысокого роста, опиравшийся на трость, миссис Хадсон поспешила отворить дверь.  
– Добрый день, мистер Уотсон, – прокричала она, стоя на крыльце и махнула рукой.  
Джон заметил ее – женщину, уже в годах, одетую в малиновое платье и туфли с аккуратно закругленными носами – и подошел ближе.  
– Лучше просто Джон. О, простите, мне надо забрать все вещи.  
Кэбмен открыл багажник, Джон вынул из него один небольшой черный чемодан и пакет – вот и все вещи, которые привез в новую квартиру Джон Уотсон, чем неимоверно удивил миссис Хадсон. Обычно все постояльцы в первые два-три дня переезжали с жутким грохотом и стуком, устраивали все свои громадные коробки. Впрочем, коробка у Джона тоже была. Из-под какой-то техники, он достал ее с заднего сидения и бережно понес по направлению к миссис Хадсон.  
– Отнесите, пожалуйста, Шерлока наверх, ко мне в квартиру, – он вручил коробку с дырочками для воздуха на крышке прямо в руки миссис Хадсон.  
– Но, – попыталась возразить та, когда в коробке что-то трепыхнулось.  
– Это будет единственная просьба о помощи, – улыбнулся Джон. – Пожалуйста.  
И, не став слушать дальнейшие возражения миссис Хадсон вернулся обратно к такси, чтобы заплатить кэбемену.  
Миссис Хадсон покрепче обняла коробку, вернулась обратно в дом и поднялась по лестнице в квартиру. По пути она все старалась заглянуть в эти дырки, чтобы увидеть птицу, но так ничего и не рассмотрела. Она поставила коробку на журнальный столик, который был завален прошлогодними газетами и каким-то книгами, оставшимися еще от прошлых съемщиков, и села в большое мягкое кресло.  
Джон Уотсон вскарабкался по лестнице в гостиную через несколько минут и, пока сложив вещи справа от входа, подошел к коробке.  
– Спасибо большое. Я не знал, как он перенесет дорогу, – Джон облегченно вздохнул и, отставив трость в сторону, начал приподнимать крышку, но прежде вопросительно посмотрел на миссис Хадсон: – Могу я?  
– Да, наверное, – выдавила домовладелица и попыталась сильнее вжаться в кресло.  
Джон полностью открыл крышку и нагнулся, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, в это же время Шерлок вылетел на свободу, чуть не задев крыльями лоб Джона.  
Он был действительно большой – казалось, что когда он расправил крылья, то автоматически занял собой треть гостиной.  
– Ой, – пискнула миссис Хадсон и зачарованно смотрела на то, как Шерлок, облетев почти всю комнату, уселся на спинку кожаного кресла, которое стояло справа от столика.  
Джон улыбнулся и тоже не сводил глаз с Шерлока.  
Шерлок между тем спокойно осматривал свое новое место обитания огромными черными глазами.  
– Красивый он у вас, – протараторила миссис Хадсон, и Шерлок, словно принимая похвалу, легонько ухнул, заставив домовладельцу покрепче вцепиться в подлокотники.  
– Не бойтесь, – миролюбиво сказал Джон.  
– Просто раньше я не видела сов, вот и все, – внезапно горделиво заявила миссис Хадсон и даже выпрямила спину.  
Будто то, что Джон заподозрил ее в трусости, было наивысшим оскорблением.  
– Эм, извините, – пробормотал Джон. – Просто я сам первый раз увидел, как он летает, – добавил он, все еще наблюдая за Шерлоком, который перелетел на журнальный столик и принялся расхаживать на нем, будто сам был хозяином квартиры. Между делом он внимательно рассматривал газеты и скидывал когтистыми лапами на пол те, которые, скорее всего, посчитал не такими уж важными.  
– Так он не ваш? – изумилась миссис Хадсон.  
– Если честно, я сам знаком с ним всего лишь один день, – рассмеялся Джон. – Это довольно долгая история.  
– Я могу сделать вам чай, – предложила миссис Хадсон и поднялась. – Джон, вы так напоминаете моего мужа. Он тоже был военным.  
Миссис Хадсон торопливо направилась на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. А Джон занял ее место в кресле и откинулся на спинку.  
– А можете добавить еще пару печений, если есть? – прокричал он из гостиной.  
– Только один раз, – последовал ответ. – Я не ваша домработница!  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Джон и поднял одну из тех газет, которые скинул Шерлок. – А что стало с вашим мужем?  
– О, его казнили, – сообщила миссис Хадсон, гремя чашками.  
– Жизнь становится все интереснее и интереснее, – заключил Джон, раскрыв газету.  
Он посмотрел на Шерлока поверх края страниц, тот склонил голову на бок и ухнул.  
Определенно.

 

Шерлок был пестрой неясытью. Это Джон узнал уже из Интернета, так как Майк не смог тогда дать точный ответ на вопрос Уотсона. Не слишком редкий вид сов, но и не сильно распространенный в Англии.  
А еще то, что Шерлоку определенно было нужно особое содержание. Запирать сову в клетке Джон не захотел, поэтому сразу принялся искать всю информацию, которая могла быть полезной, в сети.  
Джон ошибся, подумав, что с Шерлоком будет немного проблем, напротив, проблемы посыпались на Уотсона одна за другой. Шерлоку необходимо было отвести целую комнату в квартире, для этого была выбрана та, которая располагалась этажом ниже комнаты Джона – вполне просторная и с видом не на крыши высоких соседних домов, а на улицу.  
Второе – надо было оборудовать для него вольеру. Джон решил сделать ее из деревянных реек, прибитых вертикально. В вольере он сделал присады – палки и пеньки, обитые астротурфом(1), который он приобрел в ближайшем строительном магазине. Поставил туда купалку – для этого подошла большая эмалированная глубокая миска.  
Из комнаты он убрал тюль, а вместо этого повесил тяжелые шторы, примерно такие же, как были в его предыдущей квартире. Так как в комнате ничего еще не было, то Джону и не пришлось ничего убирать – она была практически пустой.  
На все это у Джона ушел целый день – он бегал по магазинам и много работал руками – больше, чем за все время после возвращения в Лондон, но что было странным – плечо совсем не беспокоило и нога перестала ныть. Джон был рад обустраивать квартиру для Шерлока. Даже как-то пугающе рад.  
За Шерлоком все это время приглядывала миссис Хадсон, сразу же нарушив свое обещание и, насколько мог слышать Джон, постоянно рассказывала Шерлоку последние сплетни от своих соседок и о том, что мистер Чаттерджи в последнее время очень с ней любезен. Почему-то при упоминании этого джентльмена Шерлок неодобрительно ухал.  
Когда все было готово, Джон зашел в гостиную.  
– А потом он сказал: «Даже не знаю, что бы я без вас делал», – миссис Хадсон размахивала руками, а на ее лице была блаженная улыбка. – Так и сказал.  
Шерлок, уже привычно примостившийся на спинке кресла, чистил перья, изредка поднимая голову и прислушиваясь к тому, что бормотала женщина, сидящая напротив. Видимо, это его мало интересовало, но когда вошел Джон, он сразу встрепенулся и уставился на него.  
– Ну что? – Джон, стуча тростью по полу, подошел к Шерлоку. – Пойдем, посмотришь, что я сделал.  
Он подставил Шерлоку руку – предплечье – и птица неспеша перешагнула на эту импровизированную жердочку, уцепившись когтями в колючий бежевый свитер.  
– О, Джон, ты уже все? – спросила миссис Хадсон и поспешила встать с кресла. – Тогда не буду вам мешать. Располагайтесь, – уже уходя, сообщила она.  
Джон с Шерлоком на руке зашел в комнату Шерлока и аккуратно спустил его на одну из реек.  
– Неплохо, да? – оглядывая проделанную работу и улыбаясь, поинтересовался Джон.  
Шерлок как-то неопределенно переминался с лапы на лапу, что могло означать либо то, что ему не очень-то и понравилось, или то, что надо было это все еще обжить.  
– Я старался, – заявил Джон. – А, ты, должно быть, голодный! – он вспомнил о мышах, которых дал ему Стэмфорд. – Конечно, с самого утра ничего не ел.  
Он вернулся к Шерлоку уже с двумя мышами, держа тех за хвосты.  
– На, держи, – он поднес их к клюву Шерлока и тот резко заглотнул сначала одну, а потом и вторую. – Надеюсь, что для тебя это вкусно.  
Наевшись, Шерлок слетел с рейки на пол и принялся ходить по комнате, осматривая ее. Джону даже показалось, что он заглядывал в каждый угол.  
В комнате Уотсон решил оставить только одно кресло – не такое большое и мягкое, как те два, что стояли в гостиной, но тоже вполне удобное. Он опустился в него и поставил трость рядом.  
За Шерлоком было очень интересно наблюдать.  
– Ты по нему скучаешь, да? – спросил он. – По профессору Хантингтону. Он заботился о тебе.  
Шерлок то ли предпочитал не обращать внимания, на то, что Джон с ним говорил, то ли был слишком увлечен исследованием купалки, окуная в нее то один коготь, то другой.  
– Конечно, скучаешь, – ответил сам на свой вопрос Джон и откинулся в кресле, пытаясь расслабиться. – Я тоже скучаю. По многим.  
Шерлок внезапно повернул голову, будто понял, что сменилась тема разговора Джона практически с самим собой, и прошлепал мокрыми лапами поближе к Уотсону, оставляя за собой на однотонном сером паласе мокрые следы.  
– Да, знаешь, может, эта психотерапевт была права, и именно тебя мне и не хватало? – он снова посмотрел на Шерлока. – Черт, понимаешь, я могу сойти с ума так. Я уже разговариваю с тобой и даже жду от тебя ответа.  
Шерлок внезапно взлетел, взмахнув огромными крыльями и сел на подлокотник, ткнулся клювом в свитер Джона; куда-то выше локтя.  
– Что, хочешь меня утешить?  
Шерлок повернулся к Джону спиной и чуть приподнял хвост.  
– Ладно, не утешить, – улыбнулся Джон. – Просто ты замечательный. Странный, но замечательный.  
Шерлок опять повернулся к Джону и склонил голову на бок.  
– Можно? – Джон занес два пальца над головой Шерлока, тот остался на месте.  
Уотсон аккуратно гладил Шерлока по голове, иногда спускаясь к шее и расправляя мягкие, пуховые перья.  
– Замечательный, да.  
Шерлок все так же смотрел на него своими огромными черными глазами.

 

– Джон, к тебе посетитель, – прямо с порога взволнованно прошептала миссис Хадсон, когда Джон – уставший и злой – зашел домой. – Ты что-то натворил? – она перевела взгляд на его руки. – О, и ничего не купил, как я погляжу!  
– Банкомат не принял мою карточку, я полчаса пытался снять деньги, – раздраженно пояснил Джон. – Поругался и с банкоматом, и с половиной очереди, которая образовалась, пока я пытался поладить с этой машиной.  
Миссис Хадсон удивленно посмотрела на него, а затем ее губы расплылись в улыбке, которую она, впрочем, предпочла скрыть, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
– Миссис Хадсон, только вы не начинайте, пожалуйста! – взмолился Джон, снимая пальто и пытаясь повесить его на крючок.  
– Хорошо, – она тронула его за рукав и наклонилась поближе. – Только вот в гостиной все-таки сидит этот странный человек.  
– Человек? – переспросил Джон, до этого не обратив внимания на то, что сообщила миссис Хадсон. – О, так это его черный лимузин у нашего дома?  
– Да, – все так же шепотом подтвердила миссис Хадсон, и, взглянув на лестницу, ведущую вверх, добавила. – Молчаливый. Он только спросил про Шерлока. Представился мне каким-то родственником мистера Хантингтона.  
– Подождите, то есть вы проводили этого мужчину к Шерлоку? – неверяще спросил Джон.  
– Ну… да, – пролепетала миссис Хадсон. – Он же сказал, и я…  
– Миссис Хадсон! – вспылил Джон.  
– Тише, Джон, – она всплеснула руками. – Джон? Джон!  
Но Уотсон уже не слушал ее, он взбирался по лестнице с невиданной для человека с увечьем прытью. Как только Джон достиг порога гостиной, то сразу почувствовал присутствие чужого человека – и дело было вовсе не в том, что через мгновение он увидел прямую спину незнакомца, облаченного в черный костюм, а в сущих мелочах – угол ковра сдвинут, подушка с флагом Британии, которую подарила миссис Хадсон в первый же день их знакомства, убрана на стеллаж с зеркалом, а в воздухе чувствуется едва уловимый запах дорого одеколона.  
– Здравствуйте, Джон, – послышался голос – спокойный и властный.  
«Таким голосом только приказы отдавать», – подумал Джон, но не армейские, как было у него, а правительственные.  
– Садитесь, – правая рука посетителя взметнулась, указав Уотсону на кожаное кресло, которое полюбилось Шерлоку. – Вам должно быть тяжело стоять.  
– Как это любезно с вашей стороны, – хмыкнул Джон и, наконец, прошел в гостиную; встал прямо напротив незваного гостя. – Предложить мне сесть в моей же квартире.  
– О, давайте не будем драматизировать, Джон, – мужчина улыбнулся самым уголком губ и продолжил. – Вы, наверное, гадаете, кто я.  
Уотсон скользнул по нему взглядом – уже немолодой, волосы убраны в прическу, но не зализаны, на руках нет перстней, только обручальное кольцо, идеально сидящий костюм, (явно не из супермаркетов с одеждой), рядом с ногой стоит длинный, как трость Джона, черный зонт.  
– Не гадаю, но и не имею ни малейшего понятия, – холодно процедил Джон.  
– Майкрофт. Майкрофт Холмс, – представился он. – Я был весьма близким другом Уильяма.  
– Кого?  
– Вы, скорее всего, знаете его, как профессора Хантингтона, – пояснил мистер Холмс.  
– А-а-а, – протянул Джон. – И я все еще не понимаю, какого черта вам здесь понадобилось?  
– Вы присядьте, присядьте, – посоветовал Холмс.  
– Да не хочу я садиться! – повысил голос Джон. Вся эта ситуация начинала ему надоедать.  
– Хорошо, как хотите. Просто я предполагаю, что разговор не будет таким уж коротким.  
– Уберитесь из моей квартиры, и он будет короче некуда, – заявил Уотсон.  
– А вы не очень-то вежливы, – усмехнулся Майкрофт Холмс. Похоже, его это только забавляло.  
– Не вижу поводов быть с вами вежливым, – парировал Джон.  
– Дело в том, что я хочу убедиться, что у Шерлока все в порядке и что он в надежных руках, – наконец перешел к сути вопроса Майкрофт. – Сейчас он спит, я видел, как вы ему все обустроили, похвально. Весьма и весьма неплохо. Только…  
– Что только? – перебил его Джон.  
– Только я думаю, что ему будет лучше у меня. Намного. Все будет по высшему разряду, – заявил Майкрофт Холмс.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – фыркнул Джон.  
– Что, простите?  
– Вы, безусловно, очень богатый и влиятельный человек, мистер Холмс.  
– С чего вы взяли? – Майкрофт немного наклонил голову, спрашивая это, и невольно напомнил Джону Шерлока.  
– Да бросьте! Вы и сами знаете.  
– Я всего лишь скромный служащий Британского правительства. Уверяю вас, – Холмс снова усмехнулся, и Уотсон подумал, что эта ухмылка, должно быть, просто приклеена к его лицу. – Так что, вы согласны?  
– Нет, – отрезал Джон.  
– Джон, то, что ваша психотерапевт посоветовала вам завести друга, еще совсем не значит, что это то, что вам было нужно, – снисходительно произнес Холмс.  
– Но… как вы? Откуда вы это знаете? – ошарашено спросил Уотсон.  
– Это неважно. А важно то, – Майкрофт поднялся с кресла и оказался точно напротив Джона. – Что вам просто нужен был тот, о ком бы вы заботились. Ваша рука, – он кивнул на кисть Джона, в которой тот держал трость.  
– Что?  
– Она ведь дрожит. Обычно. А сейчас нет.  
Джон опустил взгляд, но только чтобы удостовериться в том, что сам чувствовал. Плечо не болело, нога тоже, и рука, действительно, не тряслась.  
– И для этого вы выбрали просто не ту… – Холмс замялся. – Кандидатуру.  
– Если хотите его забрать, попробуйте, – с вызовом сказал Джон и посмотрел Майкрофту прямо в глаза.  
– Весьма похвальная храбрость. Хотя я всегда считал, что храбрость граничит с глупостью. Я думаю, вы сами скоро поймете, что не сможете ужиться с этой птицей, Джон.  
Холмс взял свой зонтик.  
– А когда поймете, я сам вас найду. И это ни в коей мере не угроза, – добавил Майкрофт, взглянув в лицо Джона. – Всего доброго, – и с этими словами он вышел из гостиной.  
Джон все еще стоял, опираясь на трость, а потом с силой бросил ее на пол и заковылял в комнату Шерлока.

 

Жизнь с Шерлоком оказалась… сложной. Во всех смыслах. Шерлока надо было кормить по расписанию, постоянно проверять – не утащил ли он что-нибудь, а еще Шерлока надо было развлекать.  
На самом деле Шерлоку было скучно почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Начиналось все с мертвых мышей – он категорически отказывался их есть. Воротил голову и даже пару раз пытался укусить Джона, когда тот не выдерживал всей это свистопляски под названием «уговори Шерлока» и пытался насильно засунуть тушку прямо Шерлоку в клюв. Мыши, телам которых было уже все равно, как казалось Джону, все-таки должны были удивляться из своего мышиного рая (или куда там попадают мыши) тому, насколько Шерлок был изобретательным – сначала он таскал их за хвосты по всему полу, потом подбрасывал и пытался поймать в полете, и уже затем подсовывал их в то место в кресле, где Джон обычно оставлял газету.  
Но это обычно была только первая стадия. После того, как Шерлоку надоедало и это занятие, он начинал громко ухать по ночам. Действительно громко и совсем глубокой ночью. Уотсон даже начал подозревать – а не выжидает ли Шерлок, когда часы покажут час ночи, чтобы начать свои концерты. Ухал Шерлок обычно с разными интонациями, будто песню исполнял, и это продолжалось очень долго. До тех пор, пока соседи не начинали высовываться из окон и кричать, чтобы «эта жуткая птица заткнулась», или миссис Хадсон не вставала и пыталась успокоить Шерлока. Слушался он только ее, как ни странно. Джон же предпочитал накрывать голову подушкой и пытаться не обращать внимания. Со временем он, можно сказать, даже привык.  
А еще Шерлок очень любил внимание и похвалу. Он даже зажмуривался, когда Джон гладил его и одновременно рассказывал какую-нибудь ерунду, вроде сплетен миссис Хадсон. Или читал ему вслух одну из тех книг, что хранились в большом стеллаже покойного мужа миссис Хадсон. В основном книги были классикой детективного жанра и Джону самому нравилось проводить тихие вечера, расположившись в кресле, которое так ему полюбилось, с кружкой горячего и ароматного кофе с корицей и свежими хрустящими булочками, которыми угощала его миссис Хадсон. Тогда Шерлок сидел на спинке кожаного кресла, напротив Джона, чуть поджав под себя лапы, и слегка раскачивался, словно в такт тем паузам в предложениях, которые делал Джон.  
Но больше всего Шерлоку нравились новости. О, когда только Джон нажимал на пульте заветную кнопку канала BBC, с Шерлоком начинало твориться что-то невообразимое. Уотсон не понимал такой страсти Шерлока к новостям – ладно, если бы по каналу Discovery показывали передачу про жизнь сов, но все эти серийные убийства, взрывы, теракты… Конечно, для Шерлока это только лишь мелькающие картинки, но их выбор вполне себе специфичен.  
Кроме того из-за Шерлока у миссис Хадсон начались проблемы с квартиросъемщиками, но если тех что-то не устраивало, она смело говорила им, что если заселитесь не вы – так заселятся другие. Однако Джон замечал, насколько сильно она из-за этого переживала, поэтому предпочитал не доводить скучающего Шерлока до «кричащей по ночам» стадии, а больше времени проводить с ним.  
К сожалению, скоро это перестало быть возможным. Военной пенсии Джона стало не хватать на то, чтобы содержать Шерлока, себя и еще платить за квартиру. Уотсон до этого и подумать не мог, что мертвые мыши стоят настолько дорого. Другой пищей Шерлока кормить было нельзя, если только сырым мясом кролика или курицы один, максимум два раза в неделю. Поэтому Джону пришлось искать работу. И вскоре он ее нашел.

 

– Вы уверены? – спросила Сара, держа в руках резюме и пробегая глазами по строчкам. – У вас слишком высокая квалификация.  
Сарой Сойер звали потенциального босса Джона. Милая девушка, которая неброско одевалась для работы и завязывала светлые волосы в пучок. По крайней мере, Джону она показалась очень милой.  
– Да, в смысле, почему бы и нет? – запинаясь, проговорил Джон. – Здесь довольно неплохо, – он натянуто улыбнулся.  
Джону никогда не удавались собеседования, тем более собеседования с женщинами.  
– Ну, у нас заболела пара сотрудников, а одна уехала в Китай, – Сара нервно полистала журнал, лежащий на столе. – Все-таки я должна уточнить – это не слишком просто для вас?  
– Нет, нет. Сейчас мне не помешает немного простоты, – Джон снова улыбнулся. – Если только у вас за эту простоту просто платят деньги, – попытался пошутить он, но, наткнувшись на недоумевающий взгляд Сары, осекся.  
Шутки Джону тоже редко удавались.  
– Вы написали что вы – бывший солдат. Это не помешает вам работать с детьми? – спросила Сара и переплела пальцы. – У нас много пациентов дошкольного возраста. К ним необходим особый подход.  
– Я же врач. То, что я долго находился в горячих точках, не отменяет того, что я умею общаться с детьми.  
– Что ж, тогда, пожалуй, вы получили эту работу, – тепло сказала Сара. – Поздравляю. Вы умеете что-то еще?  
– Могу собрать кубик Рубика за три минуты, – Джон сам понимал, что говорит какую-то чушь, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Сара ему чертовски нравилась, и если бы он носил галстук, то непременно потянулся бы сейчас к нему руками, ослабить узел. – По крайней мере, мог, когда учился в колледже.  
– О, с удовольствием посмотрела бы, – Сара потупила взгляд и заправила за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь.  
После того, как они вместе заполнили необходимые бумаги и попрощались до понедельника – его первого рабочего дня – Джон решил немного пройтись по больнице.  
За то время, пока он жил с Шерлоком на 221Б Бейкер-стрит, Уотсон успел немного отвыкнуть от белого цвета и светлых помещений. Шерлок любил темноту и любил ночь. Поэтому даже днем Джон редко включал свет у него в комнате, а потом привык не делать этого и в гостиной.  
Еще у Сары в кабинете он обратил внимание на открытые жалюзи и то, что кабинеты их крыла выходят на солнечную сторону. Даже сотрудники предпочитали одеваться в одежду скорее теплых оттенков.  
Словом, работа стала для Джона местом совершенно противоположным дому.  
За день к нему успевали приходить самые разнообразные люди с жалобами – бойкие старички, обладавшие хорошей памятью, несмотря на почтенный возраст, обычно просили его только о консультациях относительно болей в коленях или пояснице, Джон охотно давал их. Так же, как и упомянула Сара, было много детей – неугомонных, спокойных, пытливых и апатичных, тех, кого пугал его белый халат и тех, кто наоборот стремились подергать его за лацканы. А еще, конечно же, взрослые люди, среди которых тоже попадались интересные и забавные личности, но Джону почти никто не запоминался. Под конец рабочего дня он был настолько вымотан, что иногда даже не мог втиснуть руки в рукава куртки.  
Но один раз он все-таки превзошел самого себя и заснул. Прямо на рабочем месте, в разгар рабочего дня. А проснулся только от того, что какой-то человек с весьма приятным голосом легонько тормошил его за плечо:  
– Джо-о-он, Джон, проснитесь.  
Рука Уотсона, которой он подпирал щеку, соскользнула вниз, а голова дернулась.  
– Я не спал, совсем не спал, – протараторил Джон и, повернув голову направо, увидел Сару, которая склонилась над ним.  
– Нет, Джон, вы спали, – устало проговорила Сойер, а потом добавила: – Собирайтесь, часы приема уже закончились.  
Она вышла из кабинета, а Джон с силой потер глаза. Ему было жутко стыдно. А еще хуже все стало тогда, когда он увидел, что все необходимые бумаги уже сданы в регистратуру. Кем именно, догадаться было несложно.  
«И это еще неделя не прошла!» – подумал он.  
Джон собрал все вещи и вышел в холл. Как оказалось, все уже ушли, а Сара теперь сидела за стойкой регистратуры и что-то усердно писала в одной из карточек.  
– Извините, – Джон подошел к ней. – Прошу вас, пожалуйста, извините. Вы взяли всех моих оставшихся пациентов?  
– Да, – Сара поставила точку в предложении, и надела колпачок на гелевую ручку, тот при этом издал характерный щелчок. Было видно, что она раздражена.  
– Много их было? – морщась, будто только что съел целый лимон, поинтересовался Джон. Он все еще надеялся на конкретную цифру вроде четырех или трех.  
– Достаточно, – заявила Сара, и Джон воспринял это, как заявление о том, что их явно было больше семи человек.  
– Я еще раз прощу прощения. Это не очень профессионально. И спасибо вам, – Джон собрался было уходить, как вдруг Сара окликнула его:  
– Джон!  
– Да? – он обернулся.  
– А я… – замялась она и начала теребить рюшки на своей блузке молочного цвета. – В смысле, вы что, не спали всю ночь?  
– Если честно, то так оно все и было, – пожал плечами Джон и грустно усмехнулся.  
– А что же… Вас так отвлекло? Ваша девушка? – теперь Сойер очень заинтересовалась своими туфлями, и Уотсон наконец-то заметил, насколько она смущена.  
– Нет, что вы! – воскликнул Джон так, словно само то, что Сара предположила, будто у него есть девушка, было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Уотсон быстро сделал два шага по направлению к ней. – У меня было что-то вроде ночной вечеринки поклонников детективов…  
Он вспомнил, как до пяти часов утра читал Шерлоку скучный бульварный детектив, где, как в заезженном анекдоте, убийца оказался садовником одной из главных героинь. Шерлок никак не хотел засыпать, а допустить того, чтобы он поднял на ноги всех жильцов дома, Джон не мог.  
– Твоя девушка поклонница детективов? Отлично, – Сара быстро сгребла со стола какие-то папки с документами.  
– Это было не свидание, – поправил ее Джон и наконец-то понял, чего она от него ждала.  
– Хорошо, то есть…  
– Не хотите сегодня поужинать? – спросил он, улыбнувшись.  
– С удовольствием, – подняв на него взгляд, выдохнула она.  
Джон тоже вздохнул и усмехнулся тому, насколько часто он не замечает намеков и очевидного положения вещей.

 

– Вы встречаетесь?  
– Гарри, – раздраженно протянул Джон, помогая ей снять пальто.  
– Что? Мне необходимо знать, – Гарриэт, перемахивая через две ступеньки, взбежала по лестнице. – Кстати, а где твоя трость? – ее лицо показалось вверху над перилами.  
– Мне она больше не нужна, – сообщил Джон, смотря на нее снизу вверх.  
– С каких это пор? – по тому, насколько тихо и глухо звучал голос сестры, Джон понял, что та уже достигла их гостиной.  
Джон, вздохнув, тоже начал пониматься по лестнице, предчувствуя, что ему предстоит нелегкий вечер.  
Гарри была ураганом. Нет, даже не так – торнадо. У Гарри были короткие, выбеленные перекисью волосы, которые постоянно топорщились в разные стороны, к тому же на концах они были фиолетовыми. «Цвета фуксии», – уточнила бы она. Носить Гарри любила растянутые до неимоверных размеров футболки с очень неприличными цитатами рок-звезд и потертые джинсы из грубой ткани.  
Джон часто задавал ей вопрос о том, почему она выбрала себе такой имидж, на что ты всегда отвечала: «Я его не выбирала, он сам выбрал меня», а потом добавляла: «Тем более я теперь безработная, на хрен весь тот стиль, которого мне надо было придерживаться». И вот относительно последнего Джон бы поспорил – насколько он помнил, Гарри все время, даже пока преподавала, часто меняла цвет волос и одевалась немногим лучшим, чем сейчас. Но ей это прощалось. Она действительно умела находить подход к студентам и объяснять даже самый трудный материал легко и доступно. Гарри вообще много по жизни прощалось…  
– Так с каких пор? – повторила свой вопрос Гарри, когда Джон зашел в гостиную и застал ее заглядывающей за диван.  
– С тех пор, как… Что ты, черт возьми, делаешь? – спросил он, когда она, скрестив пальцы и соединив два указательных в форме пистолета, подбежала к окну и отдернула занавеску, наставив свое импровизированное оружие на ни в чем не повинное оконное стекло.  
– Ищу его, – пояснила Гарри и подбежала к Джону.  
– Кого?  
– Шерлока. Где ты его прячешь от меня? – в ее глазах плясали шальные искорки, когда она сгребла Джона в охапку и пристально на него посмотрела.  
– О, боже. Да нигде я его не прячу! – Уотсон с раздражением стряхнул ее руки. – Хотя следовало бы. И как можно дальше от тебя.  
– Так где? – Гарри все еще держала «пистолет» и присела на одну ногу, целясь теперь в картину с черепом, висящую на стене, которую сама же и подарила Джону на новоселье.  
– Он в своей комнате.  
– В своей… Что? – изумилась Гарри и даже поднялась из своей героической стойки.  
– Ты слышала.  
– Джон, ты выделил птице целую комнату? – Гарри запрокинула голову и громко рассмеялась.  
– Да, и прекрати. Это вовсе не смешно, – Джон устало потер переносицу. Тайфун.  
– На самом деле смешно, братец, – Гарри похлопала его по плечу. – Так идем же уже! В комнату Шерлока! – она издала что-то вроде боевого пиратского клича, и Джону ничего не оставалось, как показать Гарри то, что она хотела увидеть.  
На самом деле, сегодня у нее было отличное настроение и чистая одежда. От Гарри не разило алкоголем, именно поэтому Джон и разрешил ей придти. А все это могло означать только одно – у Гарри новая подружка.  
– И кто она? – в свою очередь спросил Джон, когда они остановились у двери в комнату Шерлока.  
– Ты о ком?  
Джон решил «сделать» многозначительный взгляд. Видимо, у него получилось, потому что Гарри невинно похлопав ресницами, спросила:  
– А, ты об этом, да? – она неопределенно обвела руками свою фигуру в воздухе. – Только после тебя, Джонни.  
– Не зови меня Джонни! – разозлился Уотсон.  
– Как скажешь, Джонни, – усмехнулась Гарри и сама потянула за ручку двери, быстро скользнув внутрь, попутно уворачиваясь от рук, которыми Джон определенно не обнять ее хотел.  
– Не включай свет! – крикнул Джон, заходя в комнату следом за ней, когда Гарриэт потянулась к выключателю.  
– Почему?  
– Он любит темноту. Особенно, когда в плохом настроении, – пояснил Джон.  
– Так вот ты какой, Шерлок, – Гарри усмехнулась и подошла к Шерлоку, который сидел на одной из реек.  
– И говори потише, пожалуйста.  
– Шерлок, – позвала его Гарри, не на тон не убавив громкость голоса. – Шерлок! – повторила она, когда не увидела со стороны того никакой реакции. Только тогда Шерлок встрепенулся и открыл глаза, уставившись на Гарриэт.  
– Я же просил, – простонал Джон и накрыл глаза правой рукой.  
– Отстань, не видишь, я с птицей общаюсь, – шикнула на него Гарри и снова посмотрела на Шерлока.  
По мнению Джона, они играли в эти «гляделки» довольно долго. Он не мог видеть лицо Гарри, потому что та стояла к нему спиной, но он мог видеть глаза Шерлока, взгляд которых изучающее скользил по Гарри.  
– Ты знаешь, он действительно необычный, – изрекла после трех минут созерцания Шерлока Гарри и выпрямилась. Всю ее веселость как ветром сдуло.  
Шерлок при этих ее словах как-то весь подобрался и выпрямился. «Выставил грудь колесом», – такое бы определение мог дать Джон.  
– Да? Ты думаешь?  
– Еще какой, – серьезно сказала Гарри и утвердительно покачала головой. – В смысле, ты же знаешь, я увлекалась орнитологией когда-то…  
– Да чем ты только не увлекалась, – пробубнил себе под нос Джон.  
– Что? – не расслышала его Гарриэт.  
– Ничего, – поспешно ответил Джон.  
– Так вот, я увлекалась орнитологией, – продолжила Гарри. – Но таких, как он… – она показала на Шерлока. – Не видела.  
– Да ладно тебе! – в свою очередь усмехнулся Джон.  
И только в этот момент он догадался, что Гарри говорила серьезно. Нет, признаться Джона самого это удивило, даже поразило при первой встрече, но, видимо, сейчас он привык к Шерлоку, к его странностям и к тому, что считал его достаточно смышленым.  
– Так… – замялся он, не зная, что сказать.  
– Можно мне его покормить? – внезапно поинтересовалась Гарри.  
– Да, наверное… Сейчас принесу мышей.  
Джон вышел из комнаты, оставив Шерлока наедине с Гарри, и покачал головой, будто не веря в то, что там находилась его сестра. Сестра, которая хотела покормить Шерлока. Они что, правда нашли общий язык?

 

Меньше всего воскресным утром Джон ждал посетителей. Он ждал свежих, ароматных блинчиков с вишневым вареньем, которые пообещала приготовить ему миссис Хадсон, и чай с лимоном. Ждал того, что он спокойно почитает газету и, возможно, пройдется к Саре, по дороге купив ей цветы. Но настойчивая трель дверного звонка сообщила Джону о том, что его утро точно не сложится так, как он запланировал.  
Проблема заключалась еще в том, что Джон не сам услышал о том, что к нему кто-то пришел. Ему сообщила миссис Хадсон.  
Пока ничего не подозревающий Уотсон смывал пену от шампуня с головы и напевал одну из песен группы «The Originals»(2), в дверь ванной настойчиво постучали:  
– Джон, к тебе пришел какой-то молодой человек.  
От резкого звука и неожиданности Джон поскользнулся, ухватился за штору, на которой был изображен лес, и, оборвав почти все крючки, шлепнулся на дно ванны.  
«Хорошо еще, что тут не было воды», – успел подумать Джон перед своим грандиозным падением.  
– Миссис Хадсон! – закричал он, когда пена попала ему в глаза.  
Он почти мог представить, как та, всплеснув руками, быстро ретировалась с места так называемого преступления. Хотя винить ее было вроде бы не в чем.  
Чертыхаясь, Джон промыл глаза, которые, насколько он успел разглядеть в зеркале, теперь немного припухли и покраснели. Затем наскоро ополоснулся еще раз, оделся в махровый темно-синий халат и, решив, что повесит шторку обратно позже, вышел из ванной.  
Кто бы ни был этот неожиданный посетитель, Джон был слишком разозлен, чтобы соблюдать правила приличия и одеваться в повседневную одежду. Он собирался всем своим видом показать, что никого не ждал. Тем более, он решил, что это пришел еще раз тот самый Майкрофт Холмс, потому что пропустил мимо ушей слова миссис Хадсон, которая определенно не назвала бы Холмса «молодым человеком». И, как и следовала ожидать, он ошибся. Хотя что-что, а вид ему удался.  
Когда Джон – распаренный и раздраженный – вошел в гостиную, Шерлок сидел на своем любимом кресле и смотрел утренние новости – Джон знал, что если включить ему их, за сохранность вещей и жизни Шерлока можно быть спокойным. А вот рядом с ним стоял действительно молодой мужчина, на вид не больше двадцати пяти лет. Одет он был очень просто – стоптанные кеды, джинсы, свитер с высоким горлом и куртка серого цвета. Джон почему-то сразу решил, что зарабатывает он совсем немного. В руках у него был рюкзак «Adidas», а на носу красовались очки с довольно толстыми стеклами.  
– И-и-извините, – пробормотал незнакомец, отступая от Шерлока куда-то в сторону книжного стеллажа.  
И вот теперь Джону стало стыдно. Хотелось немедленно выбежать и чем-нибудь прикрыться, но вместо этого он только плотнее запахнул халат и сложил руки на груди.  
– Кто вы и что вам здесь нужно? – стараясь придать голосу больше уверенности, спросил он.  
– Я… – посетитель чуть ли не заикался. – Я знаю мистера Стэмфорда, – наконец, выдавил он.  
– Подождите, пожалуйста, пару минут. Я только оденусь, – уже мягче попросил Джон и, изо всех сдерживая порыв перейти на бег, ушел в свою комнату.  
Когда он захлопнул за собой дверь, то глубоко вдохнул и принялся лихорадочно искать чистые носки, рубашку и брюки.  
«Если от Стэмфорда, значит, студент», – подумал он, когда возвращался к Шерлоку и стеснительному незнакомцу.  
Тот стоял на том же месте, куда отошел, увидев Джона, и с интересом разглядывал Шерлока, который, кстати говоря, не обращал на гостя практически никакого внимания. Лишь изредка лениво поворачивая голову в его сторону.  
– Это вы меня извините, – проговорил Джон и подошел ближе, протянул гостю руку. – Джон Уотсон.  
– Реджи Мортиаймс, – представился студент и пожал протянутую руку. У него она оказалась почти ледяной. – Еще раз извините, что я без приглашения. Просто мистер Стэмфорд дал мне ваш адрес.  
– Мне он ничего не сказал, – удивился Джон.  
– О, я не говорил ему, что приду прямо сегодня, – пролепетал Реджи. – Простите. Просто я так соскучился по Шерлоку.  
Они одновременно посмотрели на «виновника» всей этой сцены, а тот усиленно смотрел на мигающий экран телевизора, откуда грудастая корреспондентка вещала об автомобильной аварии, унесшей жизни десяти человек.  
– Ничего страшного, – поспешил успокоить его Джон, чтобы он прекратил бесконечно извиняться. Утро и так было вконец испорчено. – Так… чего вы хотели?  
– Просто повидать его, – слегка улыбнувшись, сообщил Реджи. – Когда профессор еще был жив, я часто ходил к нему в гости. Мы обсуждали с ним многие вещи, а Шерлок… он всегда был рядом.  
– Эм… – замялся Джон. – Хорошо. Хотите чаю?  
– Не откажусь, – улыбаясь еще шире и расправляя согнутые плечи, заявил Реджи.  
– Подождите здесь, – сказал он Мортиаймсу, уходя на кухню. – Можете сесть в кресло.  
На кухне он обнаружил блинчики с вишневым вареньем – миссис Хадсон сдержала обещание. Его настроение улучшилось, пусть и не намного, от одного божественного запаха, который издавало это блюдо. Джон чуть вскипятил и без того горячий чайник, сделал чай и уже с подносом вернулся в гостиную. Водрузил его на стол.  
Реджи он застал расположившимся на корточках.  
– Я же говорю, присаживайтесь, – Джон указал на кресло, в котором обычно сидел он сам.  
– Спасибо, – Реджи наконец-то опустился в предложенное ему кресло, взял с подноса чашку и блинчик на тарелке.  
Джон сел напротив него, заставив Шерлока возмущенно ухнуть и немного сдвинуться с насиженного места.  
– Так значит, вы были дружны с профессором Хантингтоном? – уточнил Джон.  
– Угу, – с набитым ртом отозвался Реджи.  
По поведению он напоминал Джону школьника.  
– На самом деле все любили профессора, – продолжил тот, прожевав.  
– Да, Майк мне рассказывал, – отозвался Джон и, не зная, о чем продолжать вести беседу тоже принялся за еду.  
Выручил его сам Мортиаймс.  
– А можно я сделаю пару его фотографий? – оживленно спросил он, когда с его порцией было покончено. – Понимаете, фотография – это мое хобби. Люблю все фотографировать.  
– Да, почему бы и нет?  
Реджи чуть ли не спрыгнул с кресла и, расстегнув свой рюкзак, выудил из него довольно массивный фотоаппарат с объективом. Если честно, Джон почти не разбирался в технике, но тот показался ему отнюдь не дешевым.  
– Мне встать? – спросил он.  
– Если можете, – бросил Реджи, который настраивал в фотоаппарате какие-то функции. – Пожалуйста, – добавил он, оторвавшись на мгновение и взглянув на Джона.  
Уотсон поднялся с кресла и переместился с остатками чая и блинчика на диван, наблюдая за тем, как Реджи начал кружиться вокруг Шерлока – то становясь на колени, то наоборот на цыпочки.  
Пару раз он задел локтями газеты, которые были аккуратно сложены стопочкой на столике и снова долго извиняясь, собирал их, пытаясь уложить так, как было.  
Этот неуклюжий молодой человек показался Джону странным. Но не в том смысле, в каком надо было – Уотсон заметил все, что нужно было заметить, чтобы сомнения относительно личности некоего Реджи Мортиаймса закрались в его душу. Он заметил, просто не придал этому значения.

 

– Так значит, Гарри вот уже месяц не пьет? – изумился Майк.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, она мне так говорит, – поделился Джон, делая большой глоток темного пива. – И когда я звоню ей, она не поет в трубку хрипящим голосом песни «The Rolling Stones»(3).  
Они расположились в небольшом пивном баре, где была вполне уютная обстановка.  
После того, как Шерлок начал жить у Джона, Уотсон со Стэмфордом иногда пропускали по кружке пива в таких вот недорогих заведениях. Джон обычно делился последними новостями, а Майк все больше слушал.  
– Это же отлично, – улыбнулся Майк и хлопнул Джона по плечу.  
– Ну, это как посмотреть, – Уотсон как-то невесело усмехнулся. – Она сейчас встречается с новой девушкой, а вот что будет потом, еще неизвестно.  
Пиво еще не успело нагреться от воздуха заведения, который был пропитан перегаром и парами дешевого алкоголя, приятно холодило горло.  
– Лучше не думай о том, что будет, – посоветовал Стэмфорд и икнул. Похоже, третья кружка была явно лишняя. – Живи настоящим! – он поднял большой бокал и выплеснул немного напитка на стол.  
Их разговор, который начался со спора о том, как лучше диагностировать рак, а потом плавно перетекший в обсуждение сложившейся в Англии политической ситуации теперь принял тот оборот, какой обычно и принимают разговоры после определенно количества выпитого.  
– А что у тебя? – спросил в свою очередь Джон.  
– Все как обычно, – Майк неопределенно махнул рукой. – Преподавать достаточно тяжело. А еще тяжелее взбираться каждое утро по лестнице, – рассмеялся Стэмфорд и Джон тоже не удержался от улыбки.  
– А как Энн?  
– Энн, – выдохнул Майк. – Энн собрала свои вещи два дня назад и ушла, сказав, что ей надо подумать, – глаза того увлажнились. Джон заметил это даже за стеклами его очков, но предпочел ничего не говорить. К тому же Майк, отвернувшись, быстро вытерся рукавом рубашки.  
– Может, это действительно так, – попытался обнадежить Стэмфорда Джон. Он никогда не умел утешать.  
Обычно, когда Джон видел Гарриэт или свою мать плачущими, он уходил из дома. Оставался на ночь у друзей, где они подолгу смотрели боевики или играли в войну во дворе. Тогда Джон еще думал, что война это там, где, если тебя и убивают, то ненадолго, а только до окончания игры.  
– Нет. Зачем ей нужен такой неудачник, как я? Она найдет себе другого – богаче, того, над кем не будут смеяться студенты, когда видят на лацкане пиджака огромное коричневое пятно от горчицы, – Майк одним глотком осушил бокал и с силой поставил его на стол.  
– Просто не покупай хот-доги, когда идешь на работу, – Джон развел руками, и они оба засмеялись. – А еще запишись в спортзал. Тебе полезно, – Уотсон показал пальцем на живот Майка.  
– Да-да, конечно. Как раз собирался, – с жаром закивал Стэмфорд. – Помнишь, какой я был в коллежде? Ух!  
Если честно, насколько Джон как раз таки помнил, Майк всегда был полноватым и довольно тихим. В тоже время он хорошо учился, но не был ботаником. Мог прогулять занятия вместе со всеми, если кто-то решал не ходить на них, никогда никого не закладывал и давал списывать. Его приняли – если не «за своего», то уж точно не за того, над кем можно было издеваться.  
– А ты встречаешься с Сарой? – спросил Майк.  
– Гарри задавала мне точно такой же вопрос, – усмехнулся Джон. – Наверное, да. Пока мы были только на трех свиданиях.  
– Не упусти ее, Джон, – со вздохом произнес Майк.  
– Уж постараюсь.  
Джон не знал, стоит ли, как выразился Майк, «не упускать» Сару. Они были скорее друзьями, чем теми, кто хотел более серьезных и длительных отношений.  
С Сарой Джон мог разговаривать часами – рассказывать о посетителях и прочитанных книгах, о новых вакцинах и даже просто о погоде. Но она пока не приглашала его к себе домой, а Уотсон не приглашал ее к себе. На работе они старались общаться только в рамках рабочих вопросов. Поэтому Джон действительно не знал, куда это их приведет.  
– Кстати о свиданиях, – добавил он. – Шерлок почти умудрился испортить два из них. На первом миссис Хадсон позвонила и попросила утихомирить его, потому что тот не переставая в течение часа ухал, а второй раз он пытался погрызть дверь.  
– Все тот же Шерлок, – губы Майка расплылись в улыбке. – Профессор с ним справлялся, насколько я могу судить, ты тоже неплохо это делаешь.  
– Надеюсь. Да, вчера заходил один из тех студентов, которые близко общались с мистером Хантингтоном. Реджи Мортиаймс. Он сказал, что это ты дал ему мой адрес.  
– Мортиаймс, – Майк задумался и потер лоб. – Нет, Джон, ты что-то путаешь. Среди наших студентов нет никого с такой фамилией. Есть, правда, один Реджи…  
– Ты уверен? Точно? – срывающимся голосом спросил Джон.  
– Да… – протянул Майк и удивился, когда Джон вскочил со стула, буквально сдергивая свою куртку с крючка. – А что он хотел? Джон? Что случилось? – прокричал Стэмфорд вслед убегающему Уотсону.  
Но тот его уже не слушал. Плохое предчувствие, которое не покидало его весь день, теперь обострилось, и необходимо было проверить, все ли в порядке. Джон не заходил домой – после работы он сразу встретился с Майком. Он выбежал на улицу и выбросил вперед правую руку, чтобы поймать такси.

 

Когда Джон вышел из такси, у дома стояла полицейская машина. Он взбежал на крыльцо и зашел в дом.  
Сердце билось где-то в висках, было трудно дышать.  
– Миссис Хадсон! – позвал он из прихожей, но, услышав голоса на кухне в ее квартире, не дожидаясь ответа, прошел туда.  
На кухне, напротив белой как мел миссис Хадсон сидел уже немолодой, но подтянутый мужчина в бежевом пальто, рядом с ним стояла девушка в черной куртке и откровенно скучала, глядя куда-то в окно.  
– О, Джон, слава Богу! – увидев вошедшего Уотсона, миссис Хадсон вскочила со стула и вцепилась в его рукав.  
– Миссис Хадсон, успокойтесь, – мягко сказал Джон, отстраняя ее и усаживая обратно. – Вы в порядке? – та с трудом кивнула, тогда Уотсон обратил взгляд к тому офицеру, который сидел напротив и что-то записывал в блокнот.  
– Инспектор Лестрейд, – представился полицейский. – Вам принадлежит квартира, из которой пропала… кхм… сова?  
Джон внезапно почувствовал все сразу – количество выпитого пива, боль в плече и ноге. А еще он рассмотрел пыль на подоконнике и решил, что обязательно надо сказать миссис Хадсон ее вытереть. А еще больше ему захотелось прямо сейчас вскочить и вытереть ее самому. Почему-то эта пыль сейчас жутко раздражала, как и незнакомец, который говорил ерунду про Шерлока. Ну куда он мог пропасть? Не выкрал же его кто-нибудь в конце концов?  
– Джон, – выдавила миссис Хадсон, видимо, испугавшись взгляда Уотсона, и взяла того за руку. – Это правда. Шерлока украли.  
– Что? – до Джона все еще не доходил смысл слов. – Кто? Зачем?  
– Нам тоже было бы интересно это выяснить, – вставила «скучающий» офицер.  
– А вы, простите?.. – на автомате спросил Джон.  
– Офицер Донован, – бросил та в ответ и повернулась, обращаясь уже к Лестрейду: – Что мы здесь делаем? Это же какой-то бред!  
– С тем, что это бред, я согласен, – Джон покачал головой. – Я сейчас поднимусь наверх, и Шерлок будет там.  
– Эта леди, – он указал рукой на миссис Хадсон. – Явилась свидетелем ограбления. Но, как ни странно, преступнику нужна была только ваша сова.  
– Миссис Хадсон, – умоляюще протянул Джон, но та только опустила голову и всхлипнула.  
– Так вы говорите, – Лестрейд обратился к миссис Хадсон, – что не разглядели его лица, так?  
– Да. Я уже легла спать, как вдруг услышала шаги наверху, – начала рассказывать она. – Я знала, что это не Джон, потому что он говорил, что придет после десяти часов вечера. Тогда я поднялась, чтобы посмотреть, включила свет, и он набросился на меня, этот грабитель, одетый во все черное. Он отпихнул меня и бросился бежать вниз по лестнице. Но, как я уже говорила, я успела сорвать с его шеи вот это, – с этими словами она указала на лежащую в уже запечатанном пакете подвеску с каким-то символом.  
– Это все? – спросил Лестрейд, а Донован только фыркнула, будто ничего другого и не ожидала.  
– Да-а-а, – протянула миссис Хадсон.  
– Тогда мы уходим. Если мы что-нибудь найдем, мы обязательно вам сообщим, – Лестрейд подхватил со стола пакет с вещественным доказательством и поднялся со стула.  
– Мортиаймс, – пробормотал Джон.  
– Что? – Лестрейд взглянул на него.  
– Реджи Мортиаймс. По крайней мере, так мне представился. Незнакомый молодой человек, заходил вчера и интересовался Шерлоком, – проговорил Джон.  
– Вы думаете, что он может быть как-то причастен к краже? – с сомнением спросил Лестрейд.  
– Думаю, что да, – уверенно сказал Джон.  
– А мотив, у него мог быть мотив? – раздраженно спросила Донован, влезая между Лестрейдом и Джоном.  
– Нет, я не знаю… – Уотсон двумя пальцами потер переносицу.  
– Вот именно, что вы не знаете! Это все какой-то абсурд! – она посмотрела на Лестрейда, но тот лишь отвернулся. – С чего мы вообще занимаемся каким-то бредовым делом?  
– Я могу его описать, в точности, – уверенно сказал Джон. – Если это поможет…  
– Поможет, – перебила его Донован. – Приходите завтра в Скотланд-Ярд, там его и опишете. Всего хорошего, – с этими словами она вышла из кухни, и через несколько секунд раздался звук закрывающейся двери.  
– Да, мы, пожалуй, пойдем, – согласился с ней Лестрейд и тоже направился к входной двери, но Джон нагнал его.  
– Простите, – он легко тронул инспектора за рукав, и тот обернулся. – Я понимаю вашу напарницу, все это звучит и выглядит, как бред, но мне очень важно найти Шерлока, понимаете?  
– Если честно, то с трудом, – признался ему Лестрейд, и его голос звучал виновато.  
– Просто Шерлок важен для меня, – повторил Джон.  
Лестрейд посмотрел Уотсону прямо в глаза, а затем внезапно вытащил из кармана блокнот, вырвал листок и быстро записал на него что-то:  
– Вот, это мой телефон. Позвоните мне. Если я что-то найду, то обязательно вам сообщу.  
Он круто развернулся на каблуках и пошел к выходу.  
– Спасибо, – тихо прошептал Джон, когда дверь за инспектором уже захлопнулась.  
Ему оставалось лишь стоять в коридоре и до боли сжимать руки в кулаках.

 

На следующий же день Джон пришел в Скотланд-Ярд, и с его слов составили фоторобот предполагаемого вора, но он отчетливо слышал, как над ним смеялись, когда он покидал кабинет. Кончено! Украли сову. Уму непостижимо. Но Джону было наплевать. Необходимо было найти и вернуть Шерлока домой невредимым – вот, что было действительно важно.  
Когда вчера он вошел в гостиную и увидел перевернутые кресла, разбросанные газеты, то первым же делом убрал все на свои места. А потом и все в комнате Шерлока – на двери остались глубокие и четкие следы от когтей, просто так он не сдавался. Увидев их, Джон невольно улыбнулся. Он справится, его не тронут и найдут.  
Миссис Хадсон не пришлось долго успокаивать, она быстро взяла себя в руки и при Джоне держалась очень хорошо, хотя он видел, насколько трудно ей это дается. Сам Уотсон тоже решил не поддаваться панике, которая охватила его в первые минуты после того, как ушли полицейские.  
Звонили Стэмфорд и Гарри, которая еще ничего не знала; видимо, последняя просто хотела поделиться новостями из своей жизни. С поразительной настойчивостью. Джон не брал трубку. Просто не хотел сейчас снова переживать все это и объяснять; нет, еще не время. Он попросил миссис Хадсон вкратце описать им то, что случилось, чтобы они больше не разрывали его телефон звонками и смс-сообщениями.  
«Позвоню им, когда все снова будет хорошо», – решил он.  
В том, что это «хорошо» обязательно настанет, Уотсон не сомневался ни секунды.  
Армия и война в Афганистане научили Джона многому – что-то отняли, а что-то наоборот подарили. Он привык подчиняться простым и односложным приказам вроде «Огонь!» или «Упор лежа!» И сейчас словно кто-то такой же строгий и смелый, как их командир, дал ему всего одну простую команду – ждать. Ждать Джон умел. Он умел ждать, пока прижигал одному из раненных рану, умел ждать, когда пациенты бредили, умел ждать, когда держал на прицеле противника.  
Но еще лучше Уотсон знал, что настойчивость – ключ к успеху. Поэтому он сам набирал номер Лестрейда десять раз в день, чтобы задать простые вопросы, на которые ему хотелось получить ответы. Джон не помнил, после какого по счету инспектор отключил телефон и смутно помнил, как весь вечер караулил того, сидя в кафе неподалеку от здания Скотланд-Ярда, но так его и не заметил. А может, просто пропустил, когда закрыл на секунду глаза, положив голову на скрещенные руки, а потом обнаружил, что проспал целых десять минут.  
Единственное, что Джон потом запомнил на всю жизнь – это один телефонный звонок на домашний телефон на второй день после похищения.  
– За вами сейчас подъедет черный лимузин, Джон. Не задавайте лишних вопросов.  
Джон положил трубку и поднялся наверх. Привычка хранить пистолет в верхнем ящике стола осталась, поэтому, взяв оружие и засунув его за пояс брюк, Уотсон быстро сбежал по лестнице вниз, оставив вопрос миссис Хадсон о том, куда он направляется, без ответа.

 

Лимузин был шикарным. Огромный салон, удобные сидения, а внутри стоял стойкий запах дорогой кожи. Высший класс.  
Джон залез внутрь и с удивлением обнаружил сидящую у окна симпатичную девушку с копной черных волос и в деловом черном костюме. Когда Джон сел рядом, она даже не взглянула на него, продолжая быстро набирать наманикюренными пальцами что-то на экране дисплея мобильного телефона.  
Джон узнал голос Майкрофта по телефону – догадаться было совсем нетрудно.  
Несколько минут они ехали с девушкой в полном молчании, только почти неуловимый звук, когда она набирала слова в сообщениях, нарушал тишину.  
– Вы не скажете мне, куда мы направляемся, да? – все-таки решившись, спросил Джон.  
Девушка едва повернула голову в его сторону, улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
Наступили еще несколько минут напряженного ожидания, пока Джон решился на еще один вопрос:  
– А как ваше имя, хотя бы это я могу узнать?  
– Антея, – бросила она, ни на секунду не отрываясь от занятия.  
– Не настоящее? – с сомнением уточнил Джон.  
– Нет, – «Антея» усмехнулась, и Уотсон больше не решился задавать никаких вопросов.  
Насколько Джон мог понять по тому, что мелькало за окном, они направлялись куда-то в сторону аэропорта «Станстед»(4).  
Джон с детства не любил аэропорты. Как-то раз мать взяла их с Гарри вместе с собой в отпуск в Испанию, тогда они впервые должны были полететь на самолете. Они с сестрой ждали этой поездки целый месяц – Джон рассказывал Гарри то, что слышал об Испании: о корриде и матадорах, о жестоких головорезах и бесстрашных героях-защитниках прекрасных испанок. Когда настало время отправляться в дорогу, Гарриэт уже бредила этой страной. Но все сорвалось в последний момент – рейс отменили, а потом позвонил отец и сказал, что у него проблемы на работе, и им никак нельзя сейчас лететь. Это чувство до сих пор не покидало Джона. Чувство того, что так и не состоялось.  
Уотсон был прав, примерно через полчаса они въехали на территорию аэропорта, только вот на саму взлетно-посадочную полосу, прямиком к громадному шикарному самолету.  
Джон и Антея вышли из машины одновременно. У трапа стояли несколько охранников, которые выглядели так, словно только что сошли с экрана телевизора, в котором транслировали новый высокобюджетный боевик.  
– Поднимайтесь, Джон, – сказала Антея, все еще печатая. – Вас ждут.  
Уотсон поднялся по трапу, минуя охранников, прошел в салон и застыл на месте. Там не было ни одного пассажира, но напротив него по проходу стоял, опираясь на свой длинный зонтик, Майкрофт Холмс.  
– Джон, располагайтесь на любом понравившемся вам месте, – с улыбкой произнес Майкрофт, обводя зонтиком как бы весь салон.  
– Я постою, как и в первый раз, если вы не против, – фальшиво улыбнулся ему Джон. – А вы это любите, – добавил он.  
– Что?  
– Эффектные появления, – усмехнулся Уотсон.  
– Слабости, они есть у всех, Джон, – Холмс натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Так зачем я здесь?  
– О, я думаю, вы уже знаете.  
– Вы… нашли Шерлока? – Джон очень старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно.  
– Да, – коротко сообщил Холмс.  
– Где он?  
– Николас, – позвал Майкрофт и Джон почувствовал, что кто-то появился у него за спиной.  
Один из охранников, которые стояли у самолета, нес в руках коробку – не такую, в какой Джон привез Шерлока на Бейкер-стрит, а черную и блестящую.  
Тот, кого Холмс назвал «Николасом», молча вручил в руки Уотсону коробку и удалился.  
Джон на секунду перестал дышать, прислушиваясь и даже аккуратно поднося коробку к уху, но когда почувствовал, как кто-то поскреб по стенке, выдохнул.  
Шерлок был там, и он был жив.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – словно читая его мысли, произнес Майкрофт. – Ветеринар его осмотрел, он не ранен и будет в порядке. Ему дали лекарства.  
Джон слышал голос Холмса, как из-под ваты, смысл его слов доходил очень медленно, потому что Уотсон сквозь дырки в крышке разглядел клюв Шерлока; потому что он сейчас держал его на руках. И все было хорошо.  
– Так… как вы его нашли? – все же сумел выдавить Джон, поднимая взгляд на Майкрофта.  
– Нам… помог инспектор Лестрейд. Он заметил то, что символ протестантов, миссис Хадсон сорвала его с груди вора, очень похож на тот, который носит контрабандист. В полиции за ним недавно начали слежку. А дальше за дело взялись мы. Его звали Лиам Корсби. Это он ворвался в ваш дом и выкрал Шерлока. Хотел перевезти его за границу и продать. Нам пришлось снять целый рейс, чтобы его обезвредить.  
– Но, – не понял Джон. – Разве Шерлок так ценен?  
– О, вы даже представить себе не можете, насколько, – Холмс кивнул. – Мы уже довольно давно наблюдали за Уильямом Хантингтоном.  
– Так вы не его друг? Как я и думал, – вставил Джон. – И вы не простой служащий. Определенно.  
– Вы очень проницательны, – саркастично заявил Холмс. – Нет, я не был его другом в прямом смысле слова. Дело в том, что Хантингтон был связан с очень крупной преступной группировкой. И к нему в руки попала кое-какая информация.  
– Я полагаю, секретная? – Джон еле удерживался от того, чтобы прыснуть. Сейчас ситуация все больше и больше напоминала боевик.  
– Напрасно вы так легкомысленно к этому относитесь, – Майкрофт склонил голову. – Именно из-за этой информации Уильяма и убили.  
– То есть, как убили? – неверяще переспросил Джон.  
– Да, помогли отойти в мир иной. Но дело в том, что перед смертью те, кто его убил, перевернули весь дом, а потом вспомнили о Шерлоке.  
– Шерлоке?  
– Именно. Очень долго и они, и мы наблюдали за вами, – подтвердил Майкрофт. – Только вот не могли понять, как именно обычная сова связана с этим.  
– А тот, кто назвался Реджи Мортиаймсом, понял? – внезапно для Джона все встало на свои места.  
– Понял. Поэтому он и оставил вас в живых.  
– Приятно слышать, – пробубнил Уотсон, но Холмс не обратил на это внимания:  
– Поэтому он рассказал о птице обычному контрабандисту, а тот уже захотел нажиться на продаже Шерлока.  
– А сам Мортиаймс? – поинтересовался Джон.  
– Ускользнул, – коротко ответил Холмс. – К сожалению.  
– Как-то не верится, мистер Холмс.  
– Уж поверьте, – Майкрофт снова усмехнулся. – Вы же не зря прихватили с собой оружие.  
Джон машинально потянулся рукой к пистолету.  
– А вы, стало быть, не поняли, в чем тут дело, да? – спросил он.  
– Мы не располагаем сведениями, какая именно информация попала к мистеру Хантингтону, но мы в процессе этого, – Холмс потупил взгляд и тут Джон не выдержал, и все-таки расхохотался.  
Майкрофт обиженно поджал губы.  
– Будьте уверены, что мы это узнаем. И установим связь между ними и Шерлоком.  
– Не надо нас провожать, мы доедем на такси, – все еще смеясь, заявил Джон и вышел из салона.  
Майкрофт спустился вслед за ним по трапу и подошел к Антее, когда Джон, поблагодарив его, направился в сторону здания аэропорта.  
– Обновите статус слежения до двух – степень активная, – произнес он, обращаясь к Антее. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что они еще будут фигурировать во всем этом деле с Мортиаймсом.  
– Простите, сэр, чей статус?  
– Джона Уотсона и Шерлока, конечно, – ответил Майкрофт, вздыхая.  
Но ни Джон, ни Шерлок уже не слышали этого разговора.  
Джон почувствовал, как засопел спящий в коробке Шерлок, и с улыбкой прижал ту покрепче к себе.

 

_Эпилог_

 

Реджи Мортиаймс удобно расположился в кресле. Перед ним на столе стоял раскрытый ноутбук.  
Когда Реджи кликнул мышкой по нужному ему файлу, на экране высветилась графа для ввода пароля.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, – усмехнулся Мортиаймс и потер руки.  
Исследовать людей – вот, что любил Реджи. Ведь так интересно, какие слова произнесет перед смертью бизнесмен, предавший всех своих друзей, что будет делать многодетная мать, когда на ее глазах ее мужа застрелят из-за долгов, а еще, куда посмотрит старый профессор иммунологии, когда будет принимать таблетки, которые в девяноста процентах случаев вызывают сердечный приступ.  
Да, Уильям Хантингтон посмотрел именно в том направлении, в каком было нужно Реджи. А именно, на свой ноутбук, а когда тот уже задыхался, царапая ногтями свое горло и пытаясь ухватиться за край столешницы, то перевел взгляд на фотографию. Приближающаяся смерть очень четко показывает человеческие приоритеты.  
Поначалу фотография нисколько не заинтересовала Мортиаймса, но когда он нашел в ноутбуке профессора нужный файл, а тот оказался запароленным, вот тогда-то Реджи и вспомнил про последнее, что видели выпученные глаза Хантингтона. А именно, изображение самого Уильяма вместе с совой.  
Уильям Хантингтон не был плохим человеком. По крайней мере, никто из его знакомых не счел бы его таковым. Он любил своих учеников, любил свою рано умершую жену и любил свою работу. Поэтому, когда профессору поступил заказ на разработку нового лекарства, он с радостью его принял. Заказчик – неприметный мужчина, как описали бы его знакомые Хантингтона – финансировал все исследования. Единственным условием было неразглашение того, что Хантингтон над чем-то работает. А потом появилась Сьюзи. Сьюзи Крикс – обычная лаборантка с иссиня-черными волосами и накачанными силиконом губами, оказавшаяся не в том месте и не в то время. Она совершенно случайно подслушала разговор двух мужчин, когда задержалась в лаборатории, проверяя картотеку, и узнала о том, что все разработки отправились бы прямиком на черный рынок. Сьюзи решила поделиться этой информацией с профессором. Конечно, после этого заявления она не прожила и недели. Автомобильная авария. Ужасная трагедия.  
После того, как погибла Сьюзи, профессор понял, что такая участь ожидает и его. Поэтому он связался с одним из самых лучших хакеров во всем Лондоне (Хантингтон когда-то помог многим людям), а тот в свою очередь создал для него запароленный самоуничтожающийся файл. Пароль можно было ввести только один раз. Идеально проделанная работа. По приказу Реджи файл просмотрела чуть ли не сотня профессиональных компьютерных гениев, но ничего сделать они так и не смогли.  
Профессор не сказал бы пароль – старику нечего было терять. Так думал Мортиаймс, когда смотрел, как тот умирает, но потом его мнение изменилось. Изменилось именно тогда, когда он посмотрел на фотографию.  
«Неужели?! Обычная сова».  
Реджи долго не мог поверить в то, что самым дорогим, что было у Хантингтона, являлся его питомец.  
Не было ничего проще, чем переодеться студентом и наведаться в дом к Джону Уотсону. Именно там Мортиаймс и решил, что ответ, по началу казавшийся ему абсурдным, верен.  
То, как Уотсон обращался с совой, как старался оградить от нерадивого студента – все это говорило о том, что человек в принципе может испытывать такие чувства к домашнему животному.  
Мортиаймс оставил Джона в живых – тот немало позабавил его и тех, кто постоянно следил за их домом.  
Выходя за порог дома на 221Б по Бейкер-стрит, Реджи Мортиаймс точно был уверен в том, что знает пароль от файла.  
– Кто бы мог поду-у-умать, – повторил Реджи, занес пальцы над клавиатурой ноутбука и в поле для ввода вбил всего одно слово: «Шерлок».

\-------------

 **Примечания:**  
Астротурф(1) – искусственная трава.  
«The Originals»(2) – успешная R &B и соул группа в конце 1960-х и 1970-х годах.  
«The Rolling Stones»(3) – очень известная британская рок-группа, образовавшаяся в 1962 году.  
«Станстед»(4) – третий по размеру аэропорт в Лондоне после «Хитроу» и «Гатвика».


End file.
